


This is the Worst Idea

by Justsomeone555



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Toph, But in a different way, F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Modern AU, Past Jet/Katara (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Road Trips, Sokka is also oblivious, Sokka is flirty, Toph is a player, Toph is toph, Zuko is oblivious, just good vibes all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "Hey, Sokka?""Yeah?""Do you take constructive criticism?""Sure.""Shut up."ORThe Gaang go on a big road trip in some RV they all bought, just trying to have a good time this summer and get away from all of their problems, because man, do they have a lot of problems.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to go on a road trip recently, and I've also started rewatching a bunch of Avatar, so here we are! I've never been the best at the first chapters so sorry in advance! The next chapter will be longer!

Katara wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment before putting her hands on the hot pavement behind her, causing her back to make an ungodly cracking noise as she groaned. That was the best feeling. 

She stood up and looked at her work. She was painting the RV that herself, Sokka, Aang, and Toph (mainly Toph, cause yknow, her parents are rich) bought. Katara had taken up to painting waves on this side of it. Toph requested rocks on the back of it, which lead to everyone asking for something on one side. 

Aangs was pretty simple, a blue arrow from the top of the RV to the hood of it, a few clouds here and there. Sokka asked for a large boomerang on the other side of the RV, of course with the full moon in the background of it. Sokka always wants the moon in it. 

"Ow!" Katara was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Aang. She jogged over to the open back of the van and saw the boy with his thumb in his mouth. "Hey theewtie." He said with an embarrassed smile. Katara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"I thought we agreed on Sokka using the hammer?" Aang shrugged and took his thumb out of his mouth. "He's on snack duty and I had to hammer it." Katara just readjusted the bandana sitting atop of her head before turning around and walking back over to the paint. Aang got out of the RV and joined her. 

"It looks really good!" He said putting his thumbs up, Katara eyed the swollen one for a moment before smiling back at him. "Thanks, sweetie, I need a bit more blue so I'm waiting on-" 

It was then that the earth started shaking and there was one explanation, Tophs music. Toph joined Sokka on their snacks expedition, which truly worried Katara more because who knew what they would get? The car backed into the drive way and two people got out of it. 

Sokka, wearing a blue and white tank top and blue shorts with his hair up in a bun and sunglasses sitting atop of his head. Toph wearing her signature hairdo and a green crop top that Katara talked her into accompanied by some random black shorts that the blind girl grabbed on her way out. 

The trunk opened and there were chip bags galore, and Aang swore he saw three bags full of oatmeal cream pie boxes. Toph had a wide smile "No need to thank us, we know we did more than enough." Sokka took the cooler out of the trunk and sighed. 

"I dont think I've ever spent that much at a grocery store before." Toph punched him on the shoulder "You didn't spend jack-shit." Sokka put a hand to his heart to look hurt, not that Toph would notice anyways. 

"Isn't this a bit much for just the four of us?" Katara asked and Sokka gave her a confused look. "Can Zuko not come anymore?" Kataras brows furrowed and she turned around to Aang, who just smiled. "He looked lonely?" It was more of a question than an answer. "Plus Appa and Momo are coming too." 

Sokka had to laugh, it must be a joke, right? There was no way Aang was serious about bringing his huge Newfoundland and siamese cat in that RV with 5 other people, right? Right? But, Aang didn't laugh back. Instead Appa ran up to the teen and started licking him. 

"Did everyone but me know about Zuko coming?" Katara asked and by the looks on everyone face, the answer was yes. "Its Zukos last summer here too." Sokka defended, not that Katara vocalized that she was against the idea yet. 

They all wanted to do this road trip because Katara, Toph, and Aang were becoming seniors and it was Sokkas last year in their town because he was going off to college. Everyone wanted to spend the summer with him because it would probably be the last time in a long time that they would all be together to hang out. 

"He just needs to smooth a few things out with his uncle and then he said he'd help us with the rest of this stuff." Aang explained, and Katara just closed her eyes for a second and nodded. It was too hot outside, and she was too sweaty, and she needed to finish this paint. So, she decided against arguing or questioning any more and just walked back to grab the paint Sokka got and went back to what she was doing. 

Sokka walked into the RV and let out an overdramatic gasp. "What on earth is this?!" Aang rushed over and laughed a bit. "I tried to hammer some stuff?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some past Sokka and Yue goodness.

Sokka stared up at the moon and flopped back onto his bed. He ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes tightly with a sigh. 

Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

Of course, he always missed Yue, and for a few weeks after her death all he thought about was her. But its been two years since she died, since she held him as he sobbed while she was in the hospital bed. Two years since the best and worst months of his life. 

One Iook at the moon that was painted on his wall, and he was out the door and into the living room. He knew there was going to be no sleep if he kept thinking about her. The lights were on, but that didn't surprise him. Sokka knew his sister would be out and about, it was a full moon after all.

He never understood it, but Katara would never be able to sleep until she did something on a full moon, she says it makes her feel like she needs to move around, usually you could find her on the treadmill, or like tonight, doing laps in the pool. Now Sokka understood, but for a totally different reason. 

Full moons were Yues favorite, she would always come over to sit on their balcony and stare up at it with him. On full moons he was in his thoughts, while his sister was in her movements. 

Usually, one memory would always come to mind. 

It was the first time Yue came over, and they sat there on the couch, she was in leggings and his shirt and he was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. They were making cookies and somehow she managed to get flour everywhere while Sokka left for a minute. Instead of going upstairs to get a new shirt he just took his off in an attempt to show off his 'amazing physique.' 

So there they sat, Yue concentrated fully on what she was drawing on her boyfriends arm. Sokka looked at his other arm, that was littered in drawings of the moon. If you didn't know Yue, you wouldn't know how much she loved the moon. It wasn't like she was obsessed with it or anything.

Sokka smiled as he watched Yue, her face would change expressions quickly. To concentrated, entertained, confused, but they all made her more attractive to Sokka. He could stare at her for hours on end, he was sure of it. 

She pulled away with a content smile, and looked at her handiwork. Sokka hummed and nodded, "What do you want to name the lizard?" He asked, gesturing to the drawing on his arm. Yue gave him a confused look "Thats a dog." 

Sokka panicked, and quickly went to fix what he said, then Yue broke into a fit of laughter. Sokka gave her an unimpressed look, which only made her laugh harder. She covered her mouth and fell back into the couch. "I got you!" She managed out and Sokka couldn't help but smile. 

"Whatcha guys doing?" They both looked at Katara, Yues laughter having yet to die down. She was wearing leggings and a sports bra, a towel around her neck and a water bottle in hand, she had just gotten off the treadmill. Sokka raised his arm up, showing her the moon drawings scattered across his skin. Katara gave her brother an amused smile. 

"If you guys break up, hes going to write poems about the moon." Yues laughter only got louder at that. Sokka grabbed the decorative pillow next to him and chucked it at his sister, hitting her right in the stomach. Katara bent down and grabbed it. "Betrayal." She hissed. 

Sokka grabbed Yues hand, her laughing was gone by now, and reached out for the marker on the table. "Actually, Katara," he began, taking the cap off with his mouth and then drawing a circle on Yues ring finger. 

"We're engaged." 

"Oh how romantic, sneaking your girlfriend in and proposing to her with a marker." Sokka stuck his tongue out at Katara, who just did the same to him. "I think its sweet." Yue said, kissing the teen on his cheek. 

"See? Not to mention you snuck Aang in last night." Sneaking in wasn't the right word, Hakoda and their step dad, Bato, didn't really mind who came over and when. They were both busy. When they used to live in Alaska the two were in the army. Then when Kya died, Hakoda came back and months later Bato did the same. Bato moved in to help out and it took a few years, but the two got close and started dating. Once they moved to North Dakota, where they live now, the two became fire fighters. 

"We were studying." Katara quickly defended, crossing her arms over her chest, the pillow still in her grip. Sokka raised an eyebrow and gave her a shit-eating grin. "I dont remember studying sounding like," 

He started to clap his hands together, and Yue quickly joined in on it with a grin similar to his. 

"Oh, Aang!" 

Katara threw the pillow back at the shirtless teen, and once it hit him he dramatically fell back into Yue. "She killed me." He choked out. Yue gasped "You couldn't even wait until after the wedding?" Katara started to make her way to the stairs. "Next time I kill him Ill wait, I promise." 

"Thanks sis!" Sokka gave her a thumbs up and Yue did the same. Just then, the oven went off and she had never seen Sokka move this fast in his entire life, she swore it took 3 seconds for him to get off the couch and into the kitchen. 

By the time the white haired girl was in there the cookies were already ontop of the oven and Sokka was taking off his oven mit. He reached up to grab a plate for them. "Do you want to go on the balcony?" She had asked out of nowhere, but nonetheless Sokka didn't skip a beat when he answered. 

"Id love to." Yues face lit up and she hugged her boyfriend. "Let me get us both hoodies." She nodded and kissed his cheek. It was a North Dakota winter, theyd be crazy to go out without one. It didn't take long for her eyes to start wandering around the kitchen as she waited, they ultimately fell onto the fridge. 

It was covered in drawings, report cards, pictures, essays, you name it. It was pretty simple to separate whose drawings were whose, because some looked wonderful and other well...let's just say someone wasn't the best as coloring in the lines. There was a photo that she stared at for a bit. It couldn't have been taken to long ago, they looked the same and it was in this house. 

Sokka was taking a selfie, his face covering half the screen. Yue noticed that he had a undercut in this photo, like he did at the beginning of the year but for reasons unknown, he got rid of it. Katara was in the back, a towel in her hair to dry it off, her mouth full with pizza. Next to her on the couch was Hakoda asleep with his head in Batos lap. 

Upon hearing Sokkas footsteps she turned her gaze back to the door, smiling at him as he came in, wearing a champion hoodie, and handing her one that he had back in Alaska, it was a large circle with waves in it. As she put it on he dumped all the cookies onto the plate. 

"Now let's go look at the sky." She smiled and followed his lead up the stairs, stopping to take a quick look at his room, it wasn't as messy as one would suspect, save for the blanket on his floor. There was a black sword hanging up above a boomerang and a few action figures on top on his dresser. 

"Here we are." He slid the door open for her "I always knew chivalry wasn't dead." Sokka smiled and closed it behind them. "Its just me, you picked the perfect guy." Yue rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bench, Sokka taking his seat next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. 

They would both silently take the cookies and stare up at the sky. Though Sokka found himself staring at her more, the full moon illuminated her white hair, and shined on her dark skin. Sokka realized that night that he loved her. No, he was in love with her. 

Yeah, that was definitely his favorite memory. 

Sokka shook his head a bit and closed his eyes tightly. He cant be all sad and mopey, tomorrow they were going to work on the RV a bit more, and Zuko would be there. He hasn't seen Zuko in a long time. Last time was when he was at the Jasmine Dragon, his hair was short rather than that old ponytail he used to wear. He smiled at Sokka and Sokka nearly felt his heart stop, which wasn't allowed. 

He made small talk with Zuko, and he could've swore he saw a blush, but it mightve been his imagination. Zuko seemed genuine when they talked, and for the next week Sokka would think about that conversation. 

That was a month ago though, who knows whats going on now. Maybe he changed, he's changed before, it wouldn't surprise him if it happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way thats Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Sokka hummed along to some random song stuck in his head, beating his hands rhythmically against the tire of Hakodas truck. He forgot _why_ they took the truck instead of the Jeep he and Katara share, but he was sure there was a good reason. 

Everyday was the same routine, he and Katara would wake up and have breakfast, and then they would go pick up Toph and probably spend most of the day at the RV preparing for their trip, which was coming up pretty fast. "Can I have the aux?" Toph asked, a grin across her face, Katara turned quickly and glared at her, not that she would know. 

"No, last time you played WAP on a loop." It was probably the most hectic experience of Kataras life. She didn't know what prompted him to say it, but Aang had asked what WAP meant. Sokka said 'worship and praise' and Toph played it on the aux. There was screaming, laughing, and horror. Aang went through all five stages of grief in 3 minutes. 

"Its not my fault you have a DAP." Toph said, sticking her tongue out and falling back onto the trucks seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Sokka bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, he wasn't exactly in the mood to get slapped by his sister. 

It didn't take long until they got to Aangs group home. Sokka got out and went around to help Toph out, she wasn't used to the truck and fell forward when they picked her up earlier. Katara was already over by Aangs side, and they were stuck in their own little conversation.

"I don't need help." Toph claimed, smacking his hand off her shoulder, Sokka didn't reply, he was staring at something, someone. He had his backed face to him in the RV, he had these tight black shorts, Sokka could see the outline of the man's phone in his front pocket. 

He also had on an unbuttoned, button up red shirt that was littered with dirt. Sokka caught his breath when he turned around, the white tank top underneath his button up had sweat on it, his face was glowing. 

Sokka simply wouldn't have believed it was Zuko if it weren't for the scar. Well, that was a lie, he couldn't forget those eyes ever. Zuko ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and gave Sokka a shy smile, putting his hand up. 

"Hey, Zuko here." Sokka stepped forward and went to speak but Zuko cut him off. "Well, I guess you already know that, from the uh, the tea shop, and school." He put a hand on his neck and got out of the RV. Sokka smiled and extended his hand, Zuko stared for a moment before taking it. He noticed how much Zuko had lost muscle. He was more lean than buff, unlike how he was just a few months ago. 

"I can hear you two giving each other the eyes." The two men turned to Toph who was over with Aang and Katara. Katara furrowed her brows and put a hand on her hip. "How do you even know what the eyes are?" Aang closed his eyes, as if the fact that he couldn't see what was happening he could get out of this situation. 

Zuko turned to look at Sokka, who was amused by the sight before him. He stared at the veins in his arms and the sharp jawline that you could see from a mile away. He was sure it was lethal enough to kill someone. 

"Right Zuko?" Zuko shook his head lightly and blushed a bit, looking away. "Whatd you say?" Sokka gave him a weird look, he licked his lips before repeating himself. "Those two have the total oogies." His lips parted as he gave the man a confused look. 

"Theyre all over each other, who knew the honeymoon phase could last over two years." Sokka laughed, impressed at his own joke. Zuko cracked a smile, Sokka had a radiant laugh, it could make anyone's day better. Especially his. 

"Zuko got us a mini fridge!" Aang announced, clapping his hands together, clearly trying to stop whatever conversation was going on between Toph and Katara. The latter was glaring daggers at the former, who had the largest smile, one that looked like it was preparing for world domination. In a cartoonish way, not in a father-that-hates-you-and-burns-your-face type of way. Yknow? 

"A mini fridge?" Sokka turned to him and gave him that smile. "Were gonna have to go shopping again." He put his arm around Zukos shoulders and he blushed, because of the heat, of course. "You just went yesterday?" Katara pointed out, cracking open a paint can. Sokka rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"That was when we didn't have a mini fridge, we dont have to work around no refrigeration anymore." He took the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in the air. "Zuko and I are going shopping, any requests?" 

"Braincells." Toph stated, putting her hands behind her head in the lawn chair she sat comfortably in. Zuko furrowed his brow and looked at Sokka, who gave him no more than a small smile, one that you would give some stranger while you're on a walk. 

"I think we should all go." Aang offered, and Zuko noticed a slight, barely noticeable, lip twitch on Sokka. Then he shrugged, "Okay, but I get to pick the music." Katara made a few more lines on the van before setting the brush down and wiping her hands off. "You coming Toph?" 

"No thanks, I'm staying where I can see." 

"You can't see anywhere Toph, you're blind." 

"In more places than others." Everyone gave the girl a confused look, but chalked it up to just her joking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super short because I felt like I needed to get it out asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of jumps and flashbacks in the chapter, and just a quick warning there is implied (past) rape in this chapter, I didn't put it in the ratings because I'm not going to describe the rape, rather the aftermath, but if you guys want me to put it in the ratings just tell me and I will!

Zuko stared at Sokka as he grabbed the pack of gum and flicked the flap open, all while keeping his eyes on the road. He soon became entranced by his side smile, that he didn't even notice he talked until he waved the pack of gum in the raven haired boys face. Zuko hummed and furrowed his brow, before silently grabbing the piece of extra gum. 

"You zoned out there." Sokka pointed out as he handed the pack to Aang and Katara in the back seat. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He quickly excused and Sokka nodded, his fingers gently padding against the leather of the wheel. 

The giggling in the back, and the padding of the wheel was enough to drive anyone insane, not him, Zuko thought, as he stared at Sokka. He knew it was just a silly crush, he had enough of those to know, but he's never been like this around anyone that was like Sokka. 

Mai, she was hard to understand and read, but he loved her and theyre still friends now, Sokka was very open. Jet, was difficult, he threw a lot of mixed signals, he was your generic bad boy and Zukos first time being with a boy. There was a lot of experimenting on his end, and a lot of advantages on Jets end. He was manipulative and a liar. Sokka wasn't a bad boy, Sokka was nice and genuine. 

Zuko just chalked it up to his looks because Sokka was undeniably attractive, thats what it had to be, the only explanation. 

/-/-/

Toph sat on the lawn chair, sunglasses on her face as she stared up at the sky. Some podcast that autoplayed was playing on her phone, she didn't really like it but didn't want to go and turn it off. She was warm and comfortable, and a bit bored. Not so bored that she would get up and do something, but bored enough that if something happened she wouldn't complain. 

Just as the thought crossed her mind she heard a car, it wasn't Sokkas truck, he always went fast up Aangs driveway. She swung her feet over the table she had them laying on, unfazed as they touched the burning pavement. 

Now, you may be thinking something along the lines on how poor and helpless Toph is, shes blind right? Thats right. Toph also accepted that she was the most oppressed of the friend group. She was Asian, bisexual, a woman, and short (though that last one is more of an opinion) so naturally anyone would think that she needs help and eyes on her at all times. 

Nope Toph realized early on that she didn't want to be some helpless kid. She was a wrestler, the best there was. She made her own technique too! 

"Hello?" That wasn't a voice she recognized, it sounded like an old man. "Who are you?" She pointed to the direction the voice came from, and she could feel the vibrations of him stepping closer. "I'm Iroh, Zukos uncle." Her arm fell to her side instantly, and she sat right back down into her chair. "He wasn't answering his phone." The man continued and Toph hummed. 

"He went to the store with the others." She answered, the podcast still going in the background. She heard the chair next to her squeak a bit, Iroh must've sat there.

"So, what is a young girl like you doing here all alone?" And he didn't sound like a total creep when he asked, like one would suspect. He sounded genuine, Toph could tell that Iroh was a people pleaser to say the least. She sighed, thinking of a good answer. To tell the truth, she didn't know exactly why she didn't go. Toph didn't enjoy going to the stores, but its always fun with everyone, its not like she'd enjoy things more here than there. 

"Just didn't feel like it." Iroh stayed silent, probably didn't expect her to be as blunt as she is. He probably thinks that she isn't interested in having a conversation with him. Toph didn't care, she didn't care at all. She didn't care so much that she grabbed her phone to call Katara for him. That showed Iroh how much she didnt care.

"Siri, call Sugarqueen." She heard the chair next to her shift a bit. The podcast stopped playing and the phone rang, she put it to her ear. Katara always answers her phone, even when it's silent and across from the room. Sokka says that it's like a spidey-sense, that his sister can just tell when someone needs-or wants to talk to her. 

"Hey Toph, whats up?" Four rings, longer than she expected. "Is Zuko close to you? His uncles here." Toph gripped the arm rest on her chair and pushed herself up, so she wasn't slouching as much. "You don't have to." Iroh spoke, and she knew she didn't, it was easy to tell that he was a very patient man. However, if he came she thought it could be important. 

"Hes a few aisles down, Aangs going to run my phone over." Then, instantly, wind took the speakers up. Toph flinched slightly, not expecting the sudden noise. She could hear Aang start talking to Zuko, and then handed the phone to Iroh. He stood up and started walking a bit away. 

"Hello Zuko! I was just wondering how you were?" 

"Thats good! I cleaned all your dirty clothes and-" he was out of earshot, or maybe he wasn't and Toph just decided to stop listening, you'll never know. It didn't take long until he came back and handed her the phone. "Thank you, have a nice day-" 

"Toph." She answered, before he even asked. It was like she could feel his smile, it was warm and welcoming. They shook hands, and then he was off. 

-/--/-/

"There's no way they didn't ID you!" Toph scoffed, a smirk on her face. "Yes way! How else would we be drinking this?" Not all of them were, Katara and Aang passed, because of course they did. Sokka and Zuko were sitting next to each other on the couch, Toph across from them on the floor of the RV. Aang and Katara were on the couch, not to far from Sokka and Zuko. 

Sokka stared at Zuko as he took a sip of the Red Apples Ale he bought, exhaling with a smile on his face. Sokka was sure, without a doubt, it was the best smile hes ever seen. He also had this laugh that Sokka adored, and Zuko loved his jokes! It was a win-win. 

They were all like that for a while, joking with each other and drinking, Aang and Katara having the oogies over there, it was amazing. Definitely something they'll all have for their memories, no doubt about it. Well, it was amazing until Zukos phone rang. 

He didn't answer it until he stopped laughing, Sokka noticed that the number wasn't even saved, so it must've been a spam or something like that. 

"Hey, I cant talk right now." Zuko said instantly when he put the phone to his ear. The call didn't end though, there was a bit of inaudible mumbling on the other side of the line and Zukos brow creased. He stood up and dusted himself down. 

"Seriously Jet, stop it." Thats when it felt like time stood still. Sokka whipped his head to Katara, who obviously froze in her spot. Aang pocketed his phone and sat up quickly, turning to his girlfriend. "I'm not kidding Jet, I'm hanging up." He didn't hang up though, not for what felt like years. 

"Stop calling." He said, through grit teeth, thats when he hung up. Rubbing the brige of his nose and groaning. He needed another drink. He sat back down, and sighed. Before Zuko put the bottle to his lips he noticed the silence of the vehicle. Save for the muttering of Aang. 

Toph was even still, Sokkas hands were in a fist, knuckles white as snow. When he turned his head to the couple, Katara looked sick, and then angry. She stood up, which clearly surprised Aang, but he was by her side before you could say 'I clearly messed up, but I dont know what I did.' 

On her way out, the girl reached for a bottle, but Aang ushered her out before she could even touch one. Then, silence again. Toph now had her head down, finger tapping soundlessly against her lap. Sokka looked worried, and upset at the same time. Zuko, as one would expect, was completely and utterly confused. 

"Did I do something?" He asked in a hushed voice, only the two closest to him could hear. They never answered. Toph stayed tapping her thigh, and Sokka reached out and took a swig out of the bottle. Zuko noticed himself getting angry, he couldn't apologize if he didn't know what to apologize for! He took a deep breath in, clearly they didn't want to talk about it, or maybe they did and didn't want to make him feel bad. He wouldn't know though because of the unbearable silence. 

"I'm going to take Katara over to her house." Aang spoke, and they all looked to his direction. Katara not in sight, Aang was hard to read, but he wasn't his usual happy and cheerful self. Sokka took a breath and sat straight up "Yeah, I should be taking them back to their places too. Meet you there?" Aang nodded and wordlessly walked to his car. 

Sokka told Zuko that he'd give him a ride back, and he didn't know whether or not to regret it now. 

-/-/-/

"I'll put my address in." Zuko said, taking Sokkas phone. They just dropped off Toph, halfway through the drive they all started to have normal conversations again, which gave Zuko hope. He handed the phone to Sokka, and in what seemed like a millisecond Sokka handed it back to him. 

"I'm not taking you there." He gripped the arm rest and looked to Sokka, and before he could ask the question Sokka spoke "Thats Jets apartment, put in your address." His voice wasn't mean and he didn't snap. It was unusually soft and careful. Though by the way his jaw tightened, it was obvious to see that Sokka wasn't happy. 

"I need to pick up some things there, in and out, thats it." Iroh always said that Zuko did things without thinking. Without reading the signs, and he knew his uncle was right. And some part of him wanted to stop right when he saw Sokkas visible anger, but he needed to go to Jets apartment. 

Sokka stared at him, they had been pulled over for a while now, a block away from Tophs house still. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. If he kept refusing, Zuko would want to know why, and he couldn't tell him that. 

Sokka started driving again, silently, Zuko tensed up a bit, unsure of where this was headed. "Sokka I'm sorry, but you don't understand, there's something important there." Still no answer, thats when he started to get worried, his leg bouncing, he faced out the window, biting the inside of his cheek. 

They came to an abrupt stop outside the apartment building, he didn't even notice they were there until Sokka unlocked the doors, making the young adult jump. "You have ten minutes." Zuko smiled at him and ran out the car, shutting the door quickly behind him. 

Sokka stared at the building and he closed his eyes tight, putting his head against the back of the chair. 

-/-/-/(flashback)

He'd never ran so fast in his life, he was sure of it. Out of the house and into his car in a split second. The instant he got the text from his sister he didn't even hesitate. 

'Come quick.' 

It was sent to a group chat with he and Aang. Sokkas heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was floating on air. He drove past stop signs, probably breaking half the laws in the books to get to that building. 

The teen didn't even turn the car off when he got there, pushing past everyone as he opened the doors, first going to the elevator, spamming the button, and he quickly decided that that took too long, and ran to the stairs. Gripping onto the bar for dear life, the loud smack of his bare feet against the stairs and he suddenly remembers he forgot his shoes, not that he cares, they'd have been a setback anyway. 

Fifth floor, 6th door to the right, he told himself. 

-/-/-/

Fifth floor, 6th door to the right, Zuko told himself as he walked down the carpeted hall. When he reached his door, he knocked quickly, and the door opened quicker. "Hey babe." Jet said, running a hand through his puffy hair, his signature tooth pick still in his mouth. Zuko cringed at the words and shook his head. 

"Wheres my bag?" Jet raised a brow, sighing. "Not even a hello?" He asked with a smirk, Zuko wasn't amused and stepped forward, moving to push past him. Jet shifted, blocking him, glaring at the boy. Zukos eye widened and then he furrowed his brow before relaxing his posture. 

"Hello." He forced out and Jet side stepped, letting him in the apartment. "Your bag it where it always is, babe." 

-/-/-/ (flashback)

Katara knew Sokka and Aang didn't like Jet, but Bato and Hakoda had just left to go help fight the fires on the west coast, and it reminded her to much of when she was younger and they left to go on tour, leaving her and Sokka alone. She knew it was selfish, and she regretted it with every bone of her body. 

Sokka, practically tackled the fifth door floor open, nearly falling when he did so, his finger tips brushing against the carpet. Before he even got the chance to stand up straight, he started sprinting to the right. His vision was blurry, whether it was from how long he was running, or how fast, that was the last thing on his mind. 

There was no need to count the doors, it was wide open. He gripped the door frame and practically launched himself into the room. Looking left and right, the sound of his own breath deafening him. He ran to the only other open door he could see, and saw Katara sitting on the floor, Aangs arms wrapped around her. He was shirtless, and she had his shirt on. 

Her pants couldn't be found, not that they looked, as soon as possible they all wanted to leave. It wasn't until he was in that room, staring at the two of them, that his legs felt wobbly and his lungs started to burn. Sokka gulped, in an effort to wet his dry mouth, before looking up to the two of them. 

"Where is he?" 

-/-/-/ 

Sokkas head shot up when Zuko opened the car door. "Sorry that took 2 minutes longer than it should've." Sokka just shrugged, and looked over to him. "I'm never taking you here again." He stated, and Zuko didn't hesitate to speak up. 

"Dont worry, I'm never coming here again." 

Sokka cracked a smile at that, and sped off down the dark road. 

-/-/-/ (flashback)

Sokka walked down the halls of the school, his hands in tight fists, and his shoulders arched up. Everyone gave him one look and stepped out of his way, but kept there eyes on him, expecting him to do something. Of course, he delivered. 

At the lockers at the end of the hall, an unexpected brown puffy haired boy, with an annoying toothpick was talking to some of his friends. 'His crew' as people said, it was only a lame attempt to strike fear into others, that didn't work on Sokka. 

"Let me tell you! Last night Katara was all over me and-" Sokka grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, Jets face turned from anger to surprise in a split second. Without a thought, Sokka punched him straight across the face, causing the boys head to slam against the locker. He groaned, and before he could react, there was another punch in his gut, making him double over. 

Sokka grabbed the sides of his head and brought Jets face to his knee. A tall boy, Longshot, shoved Sokka down, he quickly stood up, ready to fight all of them, until the teachers came barreling down the hall. 

-/-/-/

"Hey, Sokka?" Zuko asked, his voice a bit more raspy than usual. He hummed, telling Zuko to ask whatever it is he wanted to. "Could I go to your house? I dont want Uncle to see me like this." He questioned quickly, it was almost too hard to keep up with. 

Sokka presumed that 'this' meant that he was practically drunk, in which case, there was an easy answer. 

"As long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors!
> 
> Please tell me how you guys are feeling about the story so far!


	5. Start of the Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter because I felt like the others were kind of fillers leading up to it. This chapter will have a few flashbacks from the chapter beforehand. I was going to make 2 separate chapters instead of this long one with flashbacks but I wanted to get started on the road trip already so here we are.

Sokka could feel the sweat dripping down his face and past his lips. It was nearly a hundred degrees outside and he felt like he was going to die. He never did get used to the humidity in North Dakota. Though he and Katara were born in Alaska, when their father went to serve in the army they traveled to Nunavut to live with their Gran Gran.

(Nunavut is an area in the Canadian artic where inuit people live, or at least im pretty sure it was a simple Google search)

He grabbed another bag and stuffed it into the stowaway on the side of the RV, pretty convenient if you ask him. Wiping the beads off his forehead, he turned and saw Zuko walking toward him, carrying a multitude of bags.

/-/-/

_"Thanks again for letting me stay." Zuko said, a hand on the back of his neck nervously. Sokka smiled and nodded. "I'm known to be generous." Sarcasm was leaking in the statement but Zuko didn't react. A bit disappointed, Sokka looked around the room in an effort to start a conversation._

_"I'm tired." Zuko said randomly, cutting the awkward silence off. Sokka noticed that he was avoiding eye contact. "Well, we don't have an extra bedroom, so unless you want to sleep in the gym then your only options are the couch or my room."_

_Zuko took his eyes off the walls and right onto the man infront of him. He started silently tapping his thumb against his thigh, Sokka offering Zuko his room being replayed in his mind._

_"The couch is good." He answered, flinching when his voice cracked. Sokka shrugged "Your loss, my floor is pretty comfy." Before Zuko could comment, which was to oh so randomly change his mind, Sokka smirked and continued._

_"The bed is always open too, cuddle buddies are really hard to find these days."_

/-/-/

"Your bags are kind of light Aang, you sure thats all you need?" Katara asked, gesturing to the three bags Aang brought. All of them in bright, vibrant colors. One of them, which he used for school, had stickers all over it. 

"Yup! I've got clothes, phone chargers, and deodorant. I'm pretty much set." Katara hummed, and then looked over to her bags, she had 4 and they were definitely not as light as Aangs. Which, to be fair she had to have a lot more hair and skin products than him. Not to mention she has definitely caught him using her lotion more than once. 

"Hey! Katara! How do you-" Katara heard Sokka call and she ran to the inside of the RV to see him drenched in water. Aang started laughing as Sokka explained that he was trying to get the shower to turn on. 

"Toph would understand this shower better than you!" Katara claimed, grabbing a towel and handing it to her brother. When Aangs laughter died down, he decided to ignore Sokkas upset glares, on the bright side he wasn't sweaty anymore at least. 

Though, Aang noticed a look on Zukos face as he watched Katara help Sokka dry off, though she was upset anyone could tell that she was genuinely concerned at first. Aang couldn't place the face Zuko made, he was hard to read at times. It was someplace from guilty and jealous? 

/-/-/

_Aang had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding onto Kataras hand, she was staring out the window, watching as all the trees flew by them. Some Clairo song was playing on the playlist he turned on, the radio was too low to really tell._

_He opened his mouth, and then instantly shut it, asking her if she was okay would do seldom anything, he resorted to rubbing circles onto the back of her hand, over the years hes found that its comforted her._

_Years ago, when they first met, Aang was sitting on a park bench next to freezing, Sokka had made an ignorant comment and Katara stomped off into another direction away from home just to be an inconvenience to her brother. However, that decision might have been one of the best of her life._

_She saw Aang on the bench, his arms crossed and his head down, his ears and nose were red and he looked asleep. She made her way over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently nudging him a bit._

_"Katara! Get away from him! What happened to the strangers rule?" Sokka desperately tried, the snow under his boots crunching as he ran to his sister and the stranger on the park bench. "Sokka he's freezing! We have to help him!"_

_"No way!"_

_So they helped him, brought Aang back to their home. Gran Grant was visiting at the time because Bato and Hakoda were fighting off the fires on the west coast. "Can we go sledding?" Was Aangs first question, he stared into Kataras blue eyes, the widest smile across his face. No one could say no to it._

_That day was fun, Sokka constantly called him a spy because 'no one can be that nice' but he was proved wrong time and time again. Though, that evening when Aang had to leave and Gran Gran made the siblings walk him home because 'we are good hosts' they walked to a crime scene._

_Police cars everywhere, tape restricting them to go any further. Confusion masked the feelings Aang had at first, when he saw the blood from outside the window he feared the worst, but you never know what can happen, right?_

_Gyatso had died, the only person that was ever there for Aang died, so he screamed and he cried and he held onto Katara as tightly as he could. Because she was right, Sokka and her were his family from then on, and family is always there for each other._

_So when Aang got the text from Katara, telling he and Sokka to come over now, he ran. He sprinted as fast as humanly possible. The adrenaline in his body helped ignore the burning in his lungs and the aching in his legs._

_He busted the door open by running into it, an act that gave him a horrid bruise on his shoulder and he ran to her. Aang didn't have the time to do anything to Jet, the instant he saw Aang, Jet ran._

_After that, Aang would sit outside Kataras bedroom door, his back against the door, hearing her gut wrenching sobs all day, sliding her food and water that he knew she would probably never have. Even when Sokka offered him a key to just bust in there, Aang waited patiently, because that's what Katara did for him._

_"Where are we going?" Kataras voice brought him out of his thoughts, it was quiet and raspy, she was still facing the window, but her hand never left his. Aang just grinned "You'll see."_

_That night, they went star gazing talking about their best memories together. When they got back to Kataras house, they heard Zukos laughter in Sokkas room._

/-/-/

Toph had a smile on her face since Sokka picked her up, she had been anticipating this trip since they mentioned it her freshman year. She never was one to travel, but she was one to get rid of her parents. 

It was obvious to anyone thats ever met the Beijing that they are very protective of Toph, so protective that no one even knew she existed until halfway through freshman year. Aang, Sokka, and Katara saw her while she was doing an underground wrestling match, practically beating a grown man into a pulp. 

It took weeks and weeks to convince the family to even let her see them, but eventually they did. It took a while before they even became friends, the night they saw her wrestle they snuck onto her estate because Aang wanted a teacher. This was because of a little quest Gyatso had left with Aang when he passed. One of them being a trip around the states. 

From then on, the only thing they convinced the family to do after that was to make Toph go to school, which only happened because the wrestler made everyone of her private teachers quit one way or the other. 

"Toph why do you have so many bags?" Sokka asked, grunting while he picked one of them up. "Always need to be prepared." She answered simply, though it was odd that she had so many bags. Toph herself was more of a minimalist, it was expected that she would have less things than Aang. 

/-/-/

_Toph waved to Sokka and Zuko as she walked up to the gate of her parents home. She knew everything in that place without hesitating, so it was pretty easy to type in the code of the gate, braille was a concept that she caught very early on._

_"Toph! It is so late out! I dont like how much you've been hanging out with those friends of yours lately." Toph inwardly groaned at that, over the three years her parents let her have an inch of freedom they still think she can't take care of herself! Its disrespectful._

_"Its summer, mother, I was just having some fun." She said, waving her hand and making the way over to her bedroom. "I'm serious Toph! I think we should make a curfew."_

_That comment made her freeze in place. "I'm seventeen!" She cried from frustration, turning a but but still not facing her mom. "Don't raise your voice with me." Toph wanted to scream at her, throw something, she wanted to rebel and show her parents how they made her feel._

_She decided the best thing to do, was to wait. So, she turned on her heel and walked to her room, closing the door behind her oh so gently. Toph waited behind her closed door, standing still and listening for her mother's footsteps. Sure enough, the taps of feet left as fast as they came and Toph got to work._

_She threw a bag that she left on a chair onto the floor and opened the dresser, feeling around for shirts. When she went shopping, which Katara always forced her to do, she would focus on the textures, and only the textures. It didn't really matter what you look like when you're blind._

_So Toph felt around for her favorite fabrics and stuffed them into her bags, whispering her plan to herself again and again. Was she crazy? Should she really be doing this? She paused and took a deep breath._

_Of course she's in the right. Sometime on the trip she's going to just stay put, and then not go back to North Dakota. Maybe Pennsylvania, it has the best wrestling rates in highschools. Maybe she'll change her mind halfway through the trip. It didn't matter because her parents didn't even know this trip existed._

/-/-/

"You guys ready?" Aang asked, turning behind him to see Sokka, Zuko, and Toph sitting on the furniture. Sokka stood up and whipped out a map, unfolding it and handing it to Katara, who was sitting in shotgun. 

"I dont think you can read a map, so I marked down-" 

"Sokka we can use our phones." Katara interjected, motioning to her phone with the directions already up. Sokka ripped his map out of her hands and stuck his tongue out. "You're no fun! I want to be aesthetic one time and-" 

"Yes we're ready Aang." 


	6. Close Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, I had about 1k words in and then I forgot to save so then I got mad and didn't touch the story for a few weeks. :o

The highway was smooth, which made it much easier to sleep on the couch. The only noises would be the hushed conversations people would have, the radio that was playing Kataras music that was so low that the only way you _could_ hear it was if there was complete silence, and Sokkas videos on his phone. 

He had to have been deaf for it to be that loud, there was no other way. Maybe it was Tophs heightened senses, but his phone was louder than Appas snoring. She was trying to sleep, but the constant noise of the tiktoks he was watching were making her desperate try for some slumber unbearable. 

'Body-ody-ody-ody-'

"Ow! What was that for?!" Zuko yelled out, holding the side of his head. "I meant to hit Sokka." Zuko stared at the small rock she threw, deciding against asking why she had it. He found out a long time ago to just accept what Toph did, no questions asked. Unless, of course, you were Katara. 

"Don't throw things." Katara scolded, looking back at the three of them. Sokka sat up and hummed, not retaining anything from the past few minutes. "I was sick of hearing him watch people shake their ass!" 

"The fact you think I'm on straight tiktok is unbelievable, I clearly need to change a few things." He crossed his arms over his chest, Zuko breathed out a laugh, his shoulders slightly shaking. 

"Aang get your hand off my sisters thigh! Show some decency around here!" Aang put his hand up quickly into the air, his fingers spread apart. Sokka smirked and laid back down, throwing his legs back and onto Zukos lap. 

The boy quickly pulled out his phone, trying to act cool and not show his nervousness. He started to scroll through as many apps as possible, as if it would hide his light blush. Appa stood up and stretched, he climbed onto the couch and onto Sokka to look out the window. 

Sokka groaned and moved the dogs paws off his ribcage and to his stomach instead. "There this gourmet chocolate shop in a town a few miles out, we'll stop there." Aang called back. 

"What kind of chocolate do they have?" Toph questioned, her phone resting on her chest. "Gourmet." Sokka said in a matter-of-fact tone, though he put his hand up to cover his face in preparation of another rock throwing attempt. 

___

"Their gummies are good too!" Aang exclaimed, a mouth full of candies. Zuko moaned in agreement as he took a bite of his chocolate covered strawberry. Katara stuffed her chocolate bars in her purse and looked back to see Sokka happily eating away at his boxs of different assorted ones. 

"Theres a burger place!" Sokka excitedly pointed over to a large sign that read 'Jacks Burgers.' Toph signed exasperatedly. "I'm not that hungry." She lightly slapped Sokka's ankle with her walking stick and he stopped in his path to walk back over to her. The rest of the group deciding whether or not to go to the restaurant. 

Zuko watched as Toph whispered a few things in Sokkas ear, he smiled and nodded. Grabbing tbe blind girls shoulder he skimmed his eyes around the area, as if looking for something. Then, a smile came onto his face and a few words that Zuko couldn't quite hear were said as Toph hurried to the other side of the street. 

Sokka sped over to the rest of the group, Katara glanced at Toph walking up to a girl and starting a conversation. "She knows where the restaurant is?" He nodded quickly, waving his sisters concerns off. 

Zuko couldn't help but try to figure out exactly what happened. Sokka gently nudged his shoulders, seeing his obvious confusion of the situation. "I'm her wingman, I did lie a bit though." 

"What? How?" Zuko looked back to the woman Toph was talking to. She had long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a great body. She was undeniably pretty. "She asked for the hottest person here. I was a bit selfish about it though." His hand went to Zuko's shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze before walking in through the restaurant door. 

Zuko stopped for a moment before following him in. "What does that even mean?" He muttered, a bit frustrated at Sokka's sorry excuse for an explanation. 

Appa was wearing his service dog vest, so most workers gave the dog a quick glance before returning to what they were doing. Sadly, Momo didn't have the same qualifications and stayed in the RV (with the ac on of course) 

"Why do all of their salads have to be sides?" Aang flipped through the menu a few more times, skimming the page with brows furrowed. He knew it was a burger place but _come on._ Sokka grinned and tapped the table lightly to get his attention. 

"I'll have your meat." He offered, putting a hand to his chest to insinuate his kind offer. Kataras face fell and she shook her head. "Dont be silly, they'll give you just a salad if you ask for it, sweetie." Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Why do things always have to have onions?" Zuko asked to no one in particular. Sokka peered over to see him looking at all the different burgers. "Whats the big deal? They don't change the taste of it." 

"Then why are they there?" 

"For the taste." Aang chuckled when he saw the front form on Sokka's face that he just proved Zuko's point. "Cutting them is a living hell too." Katara claimed "I think we should get rid of them all together." She set her menu down, a satisfied smile on her face. Zuko shook his finger in her direction. 

"She's onto something." 

___

By the time they were finished with food and out of the restaurant, Toph was approaching the place, a smile on her face and a few ripples in her shirt. "We went to her car." 

"That didn't give you kidnapper vibes?" She just shook her head and promptly shrugged. "Itd be a fun experience." Katara made a few attempts to try and say something, but all of them failed as she was just shocked at what Toph said. 

"Let's get some souvenirs from here before we leave!" Aang grabbed Katara's hand and sped down the sidewalk. Though, the rest of them weren't so sure what kind of souvenirs Montana really had to offer, they followed the couple along to the small shop donw the block. 

The bell dinged as they walked in, Katara and Aang were already a few aisles down when the rest of them caught up. "Wanna get matching bracelets?" Sokka offered, Toph scoffed at him and Zuko just gave a small smile. 

"You literally wanted to get matching tattoos last week Toph." The girl sucked on her teeth and nodded. "Tattoos aren't lame." Sokka fake gasped and grabbed Zuko's hand tightly. "Fine! We'll get so many matching things you'll be blown away." 

"I wouldn't even know if they were matching." The boys were already out of ear shot when she said that. Toph grumbled to herself and just decided to go wait outside the shop. 

Aang had three different hats tacked on top of each other on his head, while Katara was trying on different hoodies next to him. Neither were sure they would get any of them, all they said were 'Montana' in different fonts and colors. 

Zuko and Sokka were looking through the jewelry. "Do you have your ears pierced?" Zuko shook his head and Sokka frowned, moving on from the earrings and onto the bracelets. Zuko was looking through the rings, steering away from the cheesy couples ones and onto the regular ones. 

"How about these?" Sokka walked over, Zuko was pointing at two identical black rings, they didn't have any carvings or anything in them. "Pretty bland." He murmured, but it was honestly their only option since the other matching jewelry were mostly two halves of one heart. 

"Sure let's do it." They both grabbed the rings and went to find Katara and Aang, who were now putting on sunglasses. 

"I like these ones." Katara said with a smile. They had a blue rim around them, she slid them on her face and looked over to Aang, who was wearing a pair with orange rims. "Nothing can look bad on you." He gave her a kiss. 

Sokka looked over to Zuko and stuck a finger to his open mouth, imitating a gagging noise. "Oogies." He sang out. 

___

"Montana is lame! Im ready to go to-whats the next place?" Toph groaned as she sat onto the couch. Sokka grabbed the map that was left laying on the floor. "Idaho." 

"Its lame? What about that girl?" Katara asked as she took off Appa's vest. Toph waved her hand to dismiss the girl "Not a big deal, she was kinda boring." Zuko climbed into the RV and quickly pulled out his box of chocolate covered strawberries, a large smile on his face. 

"I hope they have more gourmet chocolate places." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was pretty bad prologue, I promise I have more plans, but if you have any requests then tell me! This is the first time in nearly a year that I've written a story so im a bit rusty.


End file.
